puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Spring Egguinox 2011
Spring Egguinox 2011 was a contest run by Apollo during Easter time, 2011. Similar to the December Daily Doodles, a new contest was posted every weekday for approximately two weeks, from the 11th to the 23rd of April. Spring Egguinox 2011 was the fifth series of egg-themed daily doodles, the first two series of which were known as the Easter Easel. The contest was renamed to Spring Egguinox for the 2010 edition. This page documents the contests, winners and prizes of the Spring Egguinox events in April 2011. Masters - the Delftware egg (11th April) Entrants were asked to create a piece of piratey Delftware. Using a single shade of blue on a white background, the creation could be either a 2D or 3D plate, vase or cookie jar, and had to be piratey in some way. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Sallymae of Viridian won a blue lily and Master's second prize-winning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Abagaile of Sage won Master's second prize-winning egg. *Cattrin of Midnight won Master's second prize-winning egg. *Sinistergoat of Viridian won Master's second prize-winning egg. *Evilmermaid of Cobalt won Master's second prize-winning egg. *Faeree of Sage won Master's second prize-winning egg. Special mentions were also give to Dexla for "nothing says Easter like kraken attacks"; Herowena for making an actual plate; Budclare for making Apollo laugh out loud with the official entry and the one in the event thread; and Imp got a smacked bottom. Defleur - the Tartan egg (12th April) Entrants were asked to write a short poem on the virtues of the kilt for pirates. Poems should be between 2-8 lines long, have an obvious rhythm and an obvious rhyming scheme. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner In vibrant pink and purple lines Or the hues of traffic signs In ocean blue with light green bands Or, for Rhodin, blondes and tans The colors burst with broad appeal As with a rousing highland reel Once you try a kilt, my lad Like Vargas, you'll be mad for plaid. *Herowena of Midnight won a kiltastic violet orchid and Defleur's second prize-winning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Sinistergoat of Viridian won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. *Alethia of Midnight won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. *Niobetha of Malachite won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. *Hawkings of Viridian won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. *Greylady of Malachite won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. *Framling of Viridian won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. *Sallymae of Viridian won Defleur's second prize-winning egg. Kirke - the Underwater egg (13th April) Entrants were asked to draw an underwater scene near an expedition location. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Cattrin of Midnight won an aqua daisy and Kirke's prizewinning egg. ;Runner up *Dexla of Midnight won Kirke's prizewinning egg and a place on Apollo's desktop. ;Honorable mentions *Docktarte of Sage won Kirke's prizewinning egg. *Arghhpirate of Viridian won Kirke's prizewinning egg. *Jippy of Viridian won Kirke's prizewinning egg. *Kazukienji of Malachite won Kirke's prizewinning egg. *Herowena of Midnight won Kirke's prizewinning egg. *Adrielle of Viridian won Kirke's prizewinning egg. Masters - the Bumblebee egg (14th April) Entrants were asked to come up with a (justifiable but not necessarily obvious) inspiration from the egg, and create a doodle based on their interpretation. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner Today's Doodle is inspired by Masters's prizewinning egg '' ''This egg makes me think of...things that cause Anaphylaxis. For today's doodle, create a macaroni-art-style picture of a piratey death scene using peanuts*. The only other allowable materials are glue and a paper plate. Using the peanuts shells is also permissible. ''Your post should include: ''-your pirate name'' ''-your ocean'' ''-one photograph of your finished artwork, with name card'' ''-at least one in-progress photo, also with name card'' *If you're allergic to peanuts, substitute styrofoam packing peanuts**. **If you're also allergic to styrofoam packing peanuts, substitute a new immune system. *Budclare of Malachite won a yellow rose and Masters' prizewinning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Alethia of Midnight won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Nasrin of Midnight won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Abagaile of Sage won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Faeree of Sage won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Aout of Malachite won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Dexla of Midnight won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Katebarloww of Hunter won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Hawkings of Viridian won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Sallymae of Viridian won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Greylady of Malachite won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Docktarte of Sage won Masters' prizewinning egg. *Niobetha of Malachite won Masters' prizewinning egg. All the Things (15th April) This task was not based on any particular egg. Instead, entrants were asked to choose their favorite from among all the entered rendered egg designs (not just the winning designs), and create its designer an avatar that reflects the egg in some way. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Dexla of Midnight won a Magenta orchid and 2010 Aere egg. ;Honorable mentions *Alethia of Midnight won a 2010 Aere egg. *Aout of Malachite won a 2010 Aere egg. *Cattrin of Midnight won a 2010 Aere egg. *Herowena of Midnight won a 2010 Aere egg. *Adrielle of Viridian won a 2010 Aere egg. Renaata - the Chocolate Brocade Egg (16th April) Entrants were asked to create a chocolate egg out of textiles. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Imp of Malachite won a white lily trinket and Renaata's prizewinning egg. ;Runners Up *Sallymae of Viridan recieved Renaata's prizewinning egg. *Dexla of Viridian recieved Renaata's prizewinning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Abagaile of Sage recieved Renaata's prizewinning egg. *Arghhpirate of Viridian recieved Renaata's prizewinning egg. *Svenster of Cobalt recieved Renaata's prizewinning egg. *Niobetha of Malachite recieved Renaata's prizewinning egg. Faeree - the Fire Egg (18th April) Entrants were asked to find or create a ridiculously brightly dressed pirate, and to show their pirate attempting to blend inconspicuously with a real life scene. *Contest thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Evilmermaid of Cobalt won a gold orchid and Faeree's second prizewinning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Arghhpirate of Viridian won Faeree's second prizewinning egg. *Sizzly of Sage won Faeree's second prizewinning egg. *Docktarte of Sage won Faeree's second prizewinning egg. *Herowena of Midnight won Faeree's second prizewinning egg. *Dexla of Midnight won won Faeree's second prizewinning egg. ;Special Mentions *In addition, every entrant was given a special mention by Apollo in the Winners post. Sandiibottom - the Piratey Egg (19th April) '''Entrants were asked to list their top 5 piratey breakfasts. *Contest thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner Ocean Master Special- Looking for the best? Look no further! This hearty meal serves up half a dozen eggs, hash browns and lightly tenderized flame-broiled cheaters ham. Comes with a side of fresh fruit and melt-in-your-mouth ambrosia sauce; our specialty! Haul of the Day- Ask your server about our Haul of the Day! An inexpensive meal of whatever was dragged up from the wrecks this morning. Could be anything from fish to rambutan, but it's always good! El Pollo Diablo- Looking for something a bit more spicy to start your morning? Don't fret, we cater all tastes here! Order up some El Pollo Diablo, tender white chicken meat slathered in our award-winning Hair o' the Dog sauce and deep fried to give that burn-your eyebrows off flavour! For the Weight-Watching Pirate- That's right! This no-calorie meal will have you begging for more. This dish is a heaping plate of those little plastic sandwich swords, sharpened to perfection. All the piratey with none of the guilt! Sprinkle Me to Death- A whole pound of sprinkles! One of our fine breakfast-dessert specials! Choose from a slice of cake, pie, or a scoup of vanilla ice cream. Heck, choose any item on the menu if you'd like. We hand-pick the best sprinkles to douse your meal in and double-check that there's no way out in this delicious ending course. *Cattrin of Midnight won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Inghild of Malachite won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. *Imp of Malachite won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. *Adrielle of Viridian won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. *Budclare of Malachite won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. *Herowena of Midnight won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. *Evilmermaid of Cobalt won Sandiibottom's third prize-winning egg. ;Special Mentions *Stonekeeper of Opal, for making Apollo laugh with a non-entry. *Dexla Louisa Midnight, for really going there. Phillite - the Macrame Noodle egg (20th April) Entrants were asked to draw a picture that shows some kind of Puzzle Pirates scene. Pictures had to include something that has the kind of looped/knotted texture/construction of this egg. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Dexla of Midnight won an aqua daisy trinket and Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. ;Runners-up *Sallymae of Viridian won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Imp of Malachite won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Evilmermaid of Cobalt won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Herowena of Midnight won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Stonekeeper of Opal won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Abagaile of Sage won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Inghild of Malachite won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. *Cattrin of Midnight won Phillite's fourth prize-winning egg. ;Special Mentions *Niobetha of Malachite won Apollo's heart for actually doing macrame. *Imp of Malachite won Apollo's back-up auxiliary heart for doing spaghetti macrame. Sandiibottom - the Sugar and Spice egg (21st April) Entrants were asked to draw a piratey image entirely out of cosmetics. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Missjessica of Sage won a pink orchid trinket and Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Adrielle of Viridian won Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. *Sallymae of Viridian won Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. *Arghhpirate of Viridian won Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. *Evilmermaid of Cobalt won Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. *Niobetha of Malachite won Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. *Herowena of Midnight won Sandiibottom's fourth prize-winning egg. Herowena - the Spring egg (22nd April) Entrants were asked to to write a short anecdote or vignette about a time in the game which has brought them a great deal of joy or pleasure. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner I am a bit of a prankster on my crew. Knowing this, about four years ago, my Captain's wife and I plotted a prank so vast and wicked it was hard to contain. It began when our in-game crew, being like a second family, planned a real life (out of game) gathering! Folks came from all around to gather on the East Coast of USA. For some reason, my Spaptain (Our Captain's nickname) had this idea that I was a blonde in real life. Being a natural brunette, I feigned offense. So with his wife and with the support of our crew, we plotted and planned and managed to prank him so well on a day known for pranking that, in his honor, I've never gone back. What we did was dye his hair and mine in game from luscious chestnut colors to that of glowing yellow! On the day of April 1st, Fools Day to those who love pranking, my Spaptain Spacehog and I became blondes! When he signed on in game, he was wearing a hat that covered his hair. He went around in game never knowing he was a blonde! When I asked him to join me in a portrait he was asked to remove his hat. Once his hat was removed and he saw his hair the reaction was just as we hoped! His written words over the game and his words over the Ventrillo airwaves were filled of his shock, surprise, astonishment and humor! It was such a lovely prank, day and memory that I will absolutely cherish! In honor of that day and because I quite liked the new look, I've never gone back! My Spaptain, however, changed his doo that same day. Here is our portrait commemorating that day *Faeree of Sage won a "rather blonde" lily trinket and Herowena's prize-winning egg. ;Runners up *Imp of Malachite won Herowena's prize-winning egg. *Budclare of Malachite won Herowena's prize-winning egg. *Alethia of Midnight won Herowena's prize-winning egg. *Niobetha of Malachite won Herowena's prize-winning egg. *Adrielle of Viridian won Herowena's prize-winning egg. ;Special Mentions: Herowena and Dexla, for making Apollo grin madly. Greylady - the Warrior Carving egg (23rd April) Entrants were asked to carve an item, either representing one of the Viking expedition trinkets, or the figure of a Viking pirate. *Contest Thread *Winners Winners and Prizes ;Winner *Inghild of Malachite won a pink orchid trinket and Greylady's third prize-winning egg. ;Honorable Mentions *Herowena of Midnight won Greylady's third prize-winning egg. *Imp of Malachite won Greylady's third prize-winning egg. *Sallymae of Viridian won Greylady's third prize-winning egg. *Arghhpirate of Viridian won Greylady's third prize-winning egg. Event Articles *Easter Easel: 2007 *Easter Easel: 2008 *Easter Easel: 2009 *Spring Egguinox: 2010 *Spring Egguinox: 2012 *Spring Egguinox: 2013 Category:Forum events